belated happy birthday
by channy456
Summary: CDC forgets his girlfriend's birthday...how can he make it up to her?...a special one shot for a special gir MONIQUELOVESBOOKSANDSTORIES this is for you co- written by swactwilight14


**Belated Happy Birthday**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC!**

**This story is co-written by swactwilight14**

**MONIQUE IF YOUR READING THIS WERE SOOOO SORRY**

**Swactwilight 14:we both really are sorry….oh and I do not own swac**

Chad's POV

I really don't know why Sonny is mad at me,I mean did I forgot to brush my hair, text her,her _birthday _– wait HER BIRTHDAY! I forgot m girlfriend's birthday that's why she won't talk to me so I quickly ran to the random's favorite place AKA prop house and luckily I saw Sonny sitting alone

"HEY Sonny" when I said that she didn't even say hey Chad or look up to me and smile

"Look…..the truth is I'm sorry I forgot your special day" I said smiling and hoping she will forgive me

"its okay that day is already done….please leave I have to go to rehearsals" she said with a fake smile

"I promise to make it up to you " I said with a genuine smile in m face and she nodded and sighed and left me alone wich made me feel guilty for forgetting her special day….

AFTER SO RANDOM'S REHEARSALS

Sonny's POV

Well rehearsals was boring marshall was absent Tawni and Nico keep on flirting with each other, Grady is texting Mel and Zora is hiding in the vents….well I don't want t go outside because I'm still disappointed at Chad forgetting my birthday. I mean his my boyfriend . sure he forgets a lot of things, but forget his girlfriend's birthday…. Its disappointing…okay it may be 19 days ago but still its sad to be not greeted by the person you trust . So I looked around and all I can see in the room was me? Where's everyone, wow I must be that disappointed….I didn't even realized that my friends already left me…

Then suddenly a love music played and the singer is…CHAD!

_I'm good to be on my own_  
><em>Keeping my heart shut down<em>  
><em>If I don't go there, I won't get hurt<em>  
><em>But the pretty girl said<em>  
><em>"If you never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend"<em>  
><em>And I like the way she talks<em>

_And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around_  
><em>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin can come from nothin<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

_So tell me get ready cause things are gettin' heavy_  
><em>And I don't wanna fall apart<em>  
><em>Cause spending time with you was all I wanna do<em>  
><em>You know, It's scary givin up your heart<em>  
><em>But you give me that something, been waiting so long<em>  
><em>And I make you smile, that's why I wrote this song<em>

_And I la la la la like the way you spin my world around_  
><em>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin can come from nothin<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

_I'm risking, one kiss is all that its taken_  
><em>I'm shaking, heart breakin', I think you'll be<em>  
><em>worth the pain<em>

_And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around_  
><em>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin can come from nothin<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

After that he came up to me and expected a hug but I wont give up that easily I smiled and thank him and left with a smirk

The next hours I got a flowers my favorite sun flowers and a note that says

_Sonny pls pls pls pls pls pls … forgive me hope you like the flowers!- Chad_

After that I texted him

_Sonny to Chad_

_Thanks for the flowers…._

Chad' s POV

Today I received a text from Sonny saying she liked the flowers but there's no I forgive you so as much as I hate to say it the Randoms and I plan a party for her

AT THE PARTY

Blondie planed everything and have to do the rest soon all the lights went out which is a signal that my sonshine is here

Sonny's POV

Tawn texted me to got to the Patio so I could hang out with Mel and forget about you know who

So I went inside and saw nothing but darkness and the moment I took 3 steps forward the light went back on ad everyone shoute

"BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!" then everyone laughed soi hugged and thank them all then a 3 layered chocolate cake came and the lttering said

_Dear Sonshine I'm sorry tv's Chad Dylan Cooper _

And as if on cue Chad came in woth Sterling beside him ….okay he's my favorite actor ad singer ever! And he sung me a happy birthday _eiiiiii_ so Chad took my hand and whispered something to Tawni and she nodded then Chad gave me the sweetest most passionate kiss ever then a New girl came well she has black hair(length is below shoulder), I have brownish-blackish eyes and her name is Monique due to the nametag attached to her blouse….then Sterling came and introduce Monique to us and said that she was his closest cousin and he really love her like a sister oh and its her party because we have the same birthday Nov. 26…. So I greeted her a belated happy birthday and we had fun al night!

IMPORTANT POV (actually it's a message)

_Dear Monique_

_Were so Sorry we forgot your special day as you can see Janelle and I wrote a super belated birthday story for you hope you appreciate it and again were so sorry…._

_From:Janelle (Channy456)_

_Dear Monique _

_As you can see I know how you feel… you feel sad and a little disappointed because Nelle and forgot you SPECIAL DAY …..If I could only give you sorry flowers, sweet Birthday Chocolate cake, get all your friends to surprise a belated party for you like Chad did in this story .I would do it but sadly I can't. first I don't have that much money, second your in Cebu and third I'm only 13 so all we can do is wrote this story and give you a public apology. Hope you appreciate this and were truly sorry we forgot you birthday._

_Sincerely yours: Janelle (Swactwilight14)_

**Hope you like our late present Monique and to all people who will read this please greet Monique a belated HAPPY BIRTHDAY!...**


End file.
